Little Miss Badass, Part 2
credit to carn for the base plot, lilly mara for the badassery to come. given: *Regina Kiara Jakobsen *Youngest sister of Axel Jakobsen *Three other siblings, besides Axel *Transfer Student from Durmstrang *Norwegian granted: *based on RWBY's Neo **insert youtube video link of Neo here *model is Hailee Steinfeld (has to be, hands down) **top down preference of pics of Hailee from Ender's Game and/or Barely Lethal *if she smiles, you better hope it ain't so she can kick your ass *ace/aro thru and thru **THIS MAY CHANGE IF THERE IS A ROMAN/NEO DARP SHIP *she gonna be a beater **"axel make a good beater, so why tf can i not be one?" *you do not find regina, she finds you *uses a parasol quite often *rule #1: never ask regina for candy. she'll smack you **she is aDDICTED TO CANDY ***especially haribo's ("gummy bears are fricking amazing") *Daya's Sit Still, Look Pretty is her theme song **"this gal will rule the world some day, bc she don't wanna sit still, look pretty" ---- Regina Kiara Jakobsen was born on a rather warm August 20th, 2018, to Erik and Carina Jakobsen. Erik was the Norwegian Ambassador to the UK and the little family just continued to grow after Axel, who was the oldest. In total there were six Jakobsen children. Astrid, five years younger than Axel. Johanna, seven years younger than Axel. Regina, eigth years younger than Axel, Kjerstin who was nine years younger and finally Magnus who was ten years younger than Axel. The large family seemed perfect... however the Jakobsens had a dirty secret. Erik Jakobsen was an alcoholic and when he got into his drunken rages nothing good came out of it. He became physically abusive towards Carina, and the older kids. It started out with just some slaps across the face but it eventually escalated into punching. The littlest thing could set Erik off into using any of his children or his wife as a punching bag. Regina was somewhat thankful she experienced very little, if any abuse, because she was quite the self-controlled child and she did spend more time with her mother and Astrid, of which Astrid she had grown quite close to. Regina did have her ups and downs in life too. Her first sign of magic rolled around when she was six. She was toying with a Rubik's Cube, until well... she lit it on fire. Her mother came just in damn time to put it out. That's when Regina finally began to understand who she was meant to be and all. Truth be told, Regina had a relatively quiet childhood. Quiet until Axel had decided to dropout of Durmstrang. Regina found the merit of it for some time... it meant in time she'd see that devil of a father she had much less. And she did. Carina had won the custody battle and thus Erik was restricted to visitation rights. That hardly stopped him, and some abuse continued even after. Regina firmly recalled once when she was playing with a Rubik's Cube, he slapped it from her hands. With zero hesitation, she'd hit him back for it. It was a petty hit and didn't actually hurt to be honest, but Erik stayed away from Regina ever since. It wasn't that he was afraid of her or something. He just... doesn't want to be with Regina for some reason. Then everything went downhill. Regina found out about Magnus' death. To say she was mad, is an understatement. She was rather vengeful of it all. She was so vengeful, that she sort of self-taught herself a few self-defense techniques just in case. Regina had started schooling in Durmstrang, just like her older siblings. At the end of her second year though, she had learned that the family was moving to England, and the kids would be transferring to Hogwarts. It's due time for Regina to learn what she must... ---- Regina has a mild case of obsessive-compulsive disorder. She's often found twirling her parasol or senselessly fidgeting with a Rubik's Cube. She does this not because it's amusing or anything, but because she is obsessed with it. But Regina is quite a sweet girl... granted you don't get on her bad side. If you get on her bad side, pray that she won't hunt you down or anything. She generally stands neutrally with all, unless someone lays their fingers on what's hers. She is super protective of her stuff, which does include her parasol and Rubik's Cube. However, Regina is a sly little girl, and to say she's completely innocent... is a complete lie. Watch out for Regina's dirty little smile... half the time it means that she likes you. The other half, well... you don't want to know. (no it does not involve someone getting hurt, i promise)